


Out of Reach

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: Movie Night Trilogy [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal’c tells a story and this time, Jack has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The last story in what has become ‘The Movie Night’ trilogy. It isn’t necessary to read the preceding two stories to understand this one, but I hope you will. Thanks to DaC, this story took me a long time to write, and is just one possible scenario as to how Sam & Jack could handle their relationship. Many thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, Wendy, for her help and especially for putting up with all my ramblings regarding this story for the past nine months.
> 
> Season four; originally posted March 2001.

OUT OF REACH

Jack hung up the phone, well, if that wasn’t just typical. Some Brigadier General had over-ridden his place on the transport so his fishing trip was off. He was supposed to be leaving in three hours to spend the Labor Day weekend at the cabin—just him, his fishing pole and a cooler of cold brews. Even if he could get a commercial flight out it would be too late and way too expensive. He had really been looking forward to the time away, and now the long weekend loomed ominously ahead of him. While he had been eagerly anticipating the solitude of the cabin and lake, the thought of spending the weekend alone at home was less attractive. No point in hanging out here any longer, he decided, as he left his office to head to the locker room to change. He walked down the hall; hands stuffed in his fatigue pockets. Hearing voices as he approached the elevators, he picked up his pace as he realized it was Daniel and Teal’c.

"It should only take us about two hours to get there."

Jack heard a low murmur that must have been Teal’c’s response. Jack rounded the corner and saw the two men waiting for the elevator. They were dressed in their civvies; Daniel in jeans and a casual pullover, Teal’c in baggy khakis, T-shirt and what looked suspiciously like a fishing vest along with his trademark hat. Their conversation stopped when they saw O’Neill.

"Hey, guys."

"Ah, hi Jack…."

"O’Neill." Teal’c acknowledged him.

"I, ah, thought you were going fishing?" Daniel asked, a bit suspiciously Jack thought.

Jack rocked back on his heels. "Yeah Daniel, I was going fishing until some Brigadier General bumped me off my transport."

"That’s too bad, Jack."

"Yeah well, the benefits of rank." Jack looked back and forth between the two men, noting Daniel’s quick glance towards the elevator. "So, where are you two going?"

"We’re heading down to Cortez for the weekend to help out at one of the Anasazi sites that was affected by the fires." Daniel explained, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Ana-whatzi sites?"

"One of the cliff dwellings in that area."

"Oh yeah, the cliff dwellings." Jack scrunched up his face, "So you’re going to do what?"

Daniel sighed, as Teal’c answered. "We are helping an archaeological unit from the University of New Mexico to restore the excavation site, O’Neill."

"Ah, thanks Teal’c." Jack still looked unconvinced.

"You remember, Jack, we talked about this a few weeks ago," Daniel prompted.

"Right, right. I remember, I think." The elevator arrived, then Jack looked on rather forlornly as Daniel and Teal’c shouldered their packs and entered the elevator. "Bye, guys."

Teal’c stopped the door from closing. "Daniel Jackson, perhaps O’Neill would like to join us on Monday for the cookout at Doctor Fraiser’s?"

Daniel looked thoughtfully from Jack to Teal’c. Coming to a quick decision, he replied, "Right. Jack, we’re all getting together Monday afternoon. Check with Janet, I’m sure it’ll be okay if you join us."

Jack smiled. "Thanks guys, I’ll do that." He started walking off; "Have fun kids," he called over his shoulder. He continued on down the hall, his mood considerably brighter. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad this weekend; he really needed to do some serious work around his place. This would be a good opportunity to get the house and yard ready for winter. And then a Labor Day cookout at the Doc’s, it would be fun. He remembered their last cookout there, way back in May. The Doc’s grill was deplorable, he better see about bringing his grill over. He decided to swing by Carter’s lab, see what she was up to before he left. As he rounded the corner to her lab he saw Siler standing in the doorway.

"I’ll see you tomorrow then, Major."

"Thanks, Sergeant." He heard Sam’s reply.

Siler turned then and seeing O’Neill acknowledged him, "Colonel." Siler passed by, giving him a wide berth. O’Neill nodded at Siler, apparently the man still hadn’t forgiven him for the incident with the Tok’ra armband. Entering the lab, he saw Sam at her workstation, typing on her laptop.

"Carter?"

She looked up when he said her name. "Colonel?" Looking confused, she added, "I thought you were going fishing."

"I was, Major, I was." He picked up a pencil from her desk and began spinning it in his fingers. "My transport fell through."

"I’m sorry, sir."

"Yeah, well, I needed to do some work around the house. You know, clean out gutters." He glanced at the computer screen, "Fun stuff like that."

"Really."

"Really," he glared mildly at her. Opting for casual, he asked, "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Me, sir?"

"Yeah Carter, you. What kind of fun are you going to be up to?" He felt a momentary twinge of guilt for pressing her, but ever since Martouf’s death and………everything, he had sensed a growing distance between them.

"I’ve got some projects here on base I need to work on."

"Siler helpin’ ya’?" At the startled look she gave him when he mentioned Siler, he wondered what she and the sergeant were up to, as she stammered a positive response.

"Okay then, well have fun." He grinned as he turned to leave. "See you on Monday."

"Monday, sir?" She sounded surprised.

Jack paused at the door and looked at her. "You are going to the cook out at Fraiser’s on Monday, aren’t you?"

She nodded.

"Well, I’ll be there too." He turned to leave, smiling a bit at the startled look on her face. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be so bad after all. Whistling a bit, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and sauntered off to the locker room.

 

Jack pulled his truck into the driveway at Janet’s house a little after 1500 on Monday afternoon. Truth be told, the Doc hadn’t been all that enthusiastic about him bringing his grill over, but he had finally convinced her. Though he suspected what had ultimately changed her mind was his offer to bring the steaks. As he got out of the cab he saw Cassie peer through the front window. Walking to the rear of the truck he dropped the gate and jumping up onto the bed he began unstrapping the grill. He looked up as Cassie came running down the front steps.

"Jack! You’re here!"

"Yeah kiddo, sure am. Is anyone else here?"

"Daniel’s here." She peered over the side of the truck. "Do you need some help?"

Jack heard the front door open and saw Daniel coming down the steps. "Hey Daniel, give me a hand here, will ya?"

"Sure, Jack."

Daniel and Jack unloaded the grill and took it around to the backyard. Between the three of them they unloaded the rest of the implements and food Jack brought. As the two men carried the second of Jack’s two coolers to the patio Daniel complained, "Gee Jack, did you bring enough stuff?"

Jack grinned. "This is a cookout, Daniel. There are certain things you just have to have if it’s going to be a success."

Cassie trailed along behind them, dragging Jack’s duffel. "What have you got in here?"

"The tools of the trade Cass, the tools of the trade."

After setting the cooler in a shady spot on the deck, Jack began setting up the grill. "Cassie, open up that red cooler and take those steaks to your Mom, please."

She jumped up. "Yes sir."

Jack grinned at her as she gave him a salute, watching as she gathered up the white-wrapped packages. "Careful there, kiddo."

"How many steaks did you get, Jack?" Daniel asked as Cassie left with an armful.

"I hope I got enough, Daniel." He grinned at the other man. "Remember the last time we all had steaks?"

Daniel smiled.

"So how was your dig?"

Daniel looked up from rooting around in the beer cooler. "It wasn’t an actual dig, Jack." He handed the older man a beer. "We mainly cleaned and tried to restore the site so that excavations can start up again."

"Oh," Jack nodded, taking a swallow of his beer. "So when did you get here?"

"Ah, last night." Daniel stammered a bit and Jack could have sworn the archaeologist blushed.

Realization suddenly dawned. "Why Daniel, you dog. So you and the Doc are, ah….."

"Yes, Jack, Janet and I are seeing each other."

"So that’s what it’s called these days, eh?" he teased.

"Jack." Daniel whined good-naturedly before he continued. "We’ve been taking it slow and then a couple of weeks ago it was the right time."

Jack thought back, a couple of weeks ago they had returned from relocating the Enkarens. He could understand why they had decided to take their relationship further. Life and death situations can cause you do rethink a lot of things, his mind wandering to a certain blonde major. "So, when is everyone else getting here?" Jack tried to ask casually.

"If by ‘everyone’ you mean Sam and Teal’c," Daniel glanced at his watch, "they should be here anytime."

Jack shot Daniel an incredulous look. "They’re coming together?" What was going on, he wondered?

"Well, Sam was still on base when I took Teal’c back last night."

"Doesn’t she ever go home?" Jack muttered.

Wisely Daniel ignored him. "Anyway, Teal’c is bringing her, something about her car being at home and her transport not being ready yet…" He looked at Jack, "I’m not clear on the details actually."

"Really."

"Yes, really. The bottom line being Teal’c is bringing Sam." Just as Daniel finished speaking Jack heard the distinctive sound of a humvee turning into the cul-de-sac. "Must be them," Daniel commented.

They heard the hummer rumble to a stop, and then sure enough, less than five minutes later they could hear Teal’c’s and Sam’s voices as Janet greeted them at the front door. Jack heard Sam laughing at something Janet said. He smiled; he had missed her laugh lately.

Cassie came bounding out onto the deck moments later. "Sam and Teal’c are here," she announced as she danced around the grill. "Mom wants to know when you want to put the steaks on. She says she wants to eat by 5:00."

"Why so early, Cass?" Jack questioned. "I didn’t think school started ‘til next week."

The teen paused, "It doesn’t, but Mom has to work tomorrow." She frowned. "So, if we’re going to eat and watch the movie, she says we need to start early."

"Cassie, you never did tell me the name of the movie you picked." Daniel teased her.

"It’s a surprise, Daniel Jackson." The three people on the deck turned in response to Teal’c’s deep voice.

"Hey, old buddy." Jack waved his beer at the Jaffa.

"O’Neill, Daniel Jackson." Teal’c turned towards O’Neill, Cassie dodging around him as she bounced back into the house. "You are looking fit."

"Yeah, well, spending two whole days working around the house will do that for a guy." He tried looking around Teal’c, "Where’s Carter?"

"She is putting the finishing touches on our salsa."

Jack grimaced while Daniel groaned. "Not more of that really hot stuff I hope," Jack commented, remembering what had happened the last time Teal’c had made salsa.

"We are using milder chili’s this time, O’Neill."

The door sliding open interrupted their conversation. Sam came out, carrying a bowl, followed by Cassie who held a large bag of corn chips. Holy buckets, but Sam looked gorgeous, Jack thought. Dressed casually in jeans and a simple turquoise v-neck T-shirt she simply took his breath away. And her hair………was short?

"You cut your hair," Jack gasped.

Sam reached up and ran her hand through her freshly shorn locks. She looked a bit uncertain as she replied, "Yeah, it was getting too long. Besides, this is easier."

"I like it, Sam," Cassie chimed in. "Maybe Mom will let me get mine cut."

She pulled experimentally at a lock of her hair.

"Maybe Mom will let you do what?" Janet asked as she joined them on the deck.

"Get my hair cut like Sam’s."

"Honey, you can get your hair cut however you want. It always grows back." Looking at Daniel she winked, "There’s something to be said for long hair, though."

Daniel returned her slow smile while Cassie rolled her eyes, groaning, "Mom, please………."

Janet grinned at her daughter then asked Jack, "When will the grill be ready?"

"Just say the word, Doc." Jack reluctantly tore his eyes away from Sam and waved his barbecue tongs at Janet.

The rest of the afternoon was spent companionably grilling steaks, eating said steaks and enjoying the late summer day. After their meal, Janet and Sam sat on the deck in the approaching twilight, watching the guys and Cassie play football. Cassie and Teal’c were teamed against Jack and Daniel—and were winning. Teal’c proved to be most effective as a linebacker for Cassie as quarterback.

Janet took a swallow of her beer and turned her attention to the woman sitting beside her. Sam had been quiet all afternoon, and she sat now with a pensive looked on her face as she watched the football game. Jack had just caught a pass from Daniel and was trying to evade Teal’c and Cassie on his way to the goal line.

"Earth to Sam."

The blonde turned her head finally and looked at her friend.

"What’s going on, honey?" Janet asked gently.

Sam sighed, turned away from Janet and picked at the label on her beer, then looked back out onto the lawn, her eyes automatically seeking out Jack. "It’s complicated, Janet."

If that wasn’t the understatement of the year, the other woman thought. "It doesn’t have to be, Sam."

Sam laughed raggedly at that. "You remember the last time we had a cook-out?" She saw Janet’s nod out of the corner of her eye. "I fell asleep and the rest of you left?" Janet nodded again. "Well, when I woke up…. the Colonel said some things, I said some things….." Sam sighed again. "I thought maybe we were going to actually be able to explore our feelings. But then the Tok’ra-Earth Alliance business happened and nothing’s been the same since."

Janet winced as she heard Sam refer to the incidents surrounding Martouf’s death and the Za’tarc testing as the ‘Tok’ra-Earth Alliance business’. She more than anyone, except perhaps O’Neill, knew the ramifications of that entire situation.

"So," Janet started tentatively, "whatever started that night after the last cook-out wasn’t allowed to develop naturally due to the forced confessions necessitated by the Za’tarc testing?" She looked at Sam. "Does that sum it up?"

Sam smiled sadly. As usual, Janet had cut to the heart of the matter. "Yeah, that about sums it up." She took a swallow of her beer, listening to Cassie shriek as Teal’c carried her and the football she clutched across the goal line, scoring their team another touchdown. Sam looked at Janet, her eyes shadowed. "It’s like being forced to admit how we felt has put us in limbo." Sam lowered her voice; "I like the Colonel, a lot, Janet." Sam shrugged as she continued. "But do I love him?" She shook her head, "I don’t know and because of all that’s happened I may never know."

The two women sat lost in their own thoughts until Cassie's shouts of, "Mom, Mom!" broke their separate reveries. The girl came running up onto the deck followed by the three men. All of them looked hot and sweaty, Daniel and Jack were both a bit out of breath.

"We won!" Cassie proudly announced.

"We were indeed victorious," Teal’c added. The large man wasn’t winded at all Janet noted.

Janet stood then and walked over to Daniel, laughing indulgently at his pitiful expression. Putting her arm around him she asked, "Need something to drink, Hon?"

"Yeah, something really cold."

Walking over to the cooler, Janet pulled out a beer. Glancing at Jack she asked, "Do you want one, too?"

"That’d be great, Doc." Jack took his handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped his face. He went and sat down next to Sam on the chaise. "You missed a great game, Carter."

Sam smiled at the quartet. "I had a pretty good view from here." Looking innocently at O’Neill she added, "Just what was the score again, Colonel?"

"35 to 3, Samantha Carter," Teal’c intoned. Cassie started giggling again.

"Carter, you wound me."

"Yeah, Sam, we could have used your help," Daniel complained. He reached out and ruffled Cassie's hair. "You’re one heck of a ball player, Cass."

She beamed at Daniel. "Maybe me and Teal’c can get a job with the Bronco’s!"

"They could probably use the help this year," Janet laughed in reply. "Come on gang, help me get the rest of this stuff cleaned up so we can watch the movie."

Jack sat for a moment longer on the chaise while the others began clearing the picnic table. He watched Sam as she began gathering up the leftovers. He had been observing her and Janet while they talked during the football game. By the serious expression on both their faces, and the look on Sam’s when she would happen to look his way, he had a pretty good idea what—or who—had been the topic of their discussion.

Damned if he knew what to do, everything had been so simple earlier in the summer. He and Carter were comfortable in their relationship, friends with the tantalizing promise of more. He had been content to slowly explore that possibility and so apparently had she. And then that whole mess with Martouf, Freya and the Za’tarc’s. The way things were now; she was edgy around him when they weren’t on base and all business when they were. They needed to talk. Maybe tonight after the movie……….

 

Sam watched from the doorway of the family room as everyone picked ‘their’ places to watch the movie. As was to be expected, Teal’c and Cassie were rounding up the various pillows, large and small, that Janet had lying about for use on the floor. Janet was already curled up in the large, overstuffed chair; Daniel sitting on the floor at her feet. The Colonel, as usual, was sitting in the middle of the sofa. This left her to choose either sitting to his right or his left. She sighed and when Janet looked at her, smirking; she knew it was going to be a long evening.

Stretching his arms out across the back of the sofa Jack asked, "So, what movie have you chosen, Teal’c?"

"I did not choose the movie, O’Neill, Cassandra did."

"So, Cass," Jack questioned the teen next. "What’s the movie?"

"It’s called ‘Ever After’, it has Drew Barrymore and……."

Before Cassie could finish her recitation of the actors, Jack interrupted. "Ever After?" He frowned, "Isn’t that some fairy tale?"

"That is correct, O’Neill." Teal’c answered. "It is your culture’s Cinderella tale."

"Yeah," Cassie added, enthusiastically. "But instead of being weak, this Cinderella is strong."

As the girl picked up the video off the entertainment center, Jack reached out. "Let me see that, Cassie." The girl handed Jack the cardboard sleeve and after reading the back, he groaned. "For crying out loud, listen to this. This movie is ‘a dazzling rendering of the Cinderella story, [that has] brought new life to an age-old legend and made us believe in the strongest magic of all: the power of the human heart.’ What a crock of………"

"Colonel," Janet’s warning voice broke into his tirade, fixing him with a glare. "This isn’t the base."

He got the message and smiled apologetically at Cassie, handing the sleeve back to her, he said. "Sounds great, kiddo." Sitting back down, he muttered. "I’d rather watch ‘Cinderfella’."

"What was that, O’Neill?"

"Ah, I said I’d rather watch ‘Cinderfella’."

"Is that another version of the Cinderella tale?"

"In a manner of speaking, Teal’c." Sam spoke from the doorway, before O’Neill could reply.

"Isn’t that the Jerry Lewis version?" Janet asked.

"Yes, it’s the Jerry Lewis version, where Cinderella is a man." Jack answered, annoyance lacing his voice.

"I have been studying the folktales and fables of your culture and have yet to encounter a male Cinderella." Teal’c commented, matter-of-factly.

"Believe me, Teal’c," Daniel observed wryly. "You won’t ever encounter a Cinderella like Jerry Lewis."

As Janet and Sam laughed, O’Neill looked offended. "Hey, it’s a good movie!"

"Only if you’re a Jerry Lewis fan, Jack." Daniel shot back.

Her curiosity aroused, Sam looked enquiringly at Teal’c. "You’ve been studying our folktales?"

"Yes, Samantha Carter." He nodded towards Daniel. "Daniel Jackson believed it would help me to better understand your people."

"It’s really amazing, Sam. Did you know that almost every Earth culture has developed some version of the Cinderella story? And even non-Earth cultures."

"Non-Earth cultures, Daniel?" Sam asked, somewhat intrigued.

"There’s a Chulak version of Cinderella, right, Teal’c?"

"That is correct, Daniel Jackson. Though perhaps, a Jaffa version is a more accurate description."

That piqued Jack’s interest, "A Jaffa Cinderella? Oh, this is one story I have got to hear."

"Very well, O’Neill," Teal’c replied solemnly. "I will tell you this story."

With Teal’c’s words, Cassie plopped down on a pillow next to Daniel. Teal’c took a position in front of the entertainment center. "Hey, Carter," O’Neill called to Sam, who still stood in the doorway. "Teal’c’s gonna’ tell us a story." Patting the cushion next to him, he added, "Come and take a load off." Rolling her eyes at his crudely worded invitation, she nonetheless did as he asked, and sat down on the sofa next to him.

Smiling regally at his audience, Teal’c began. "This is the story of Lan’shelle of the Golden Plains. Lan’shelle was the very beautiful daughter, and only child, of Trey’noc. Trey’noc was a very skilled and revered Jaffa Master in service to a very powerful Goa’uld."

"Do we know which Goa’uld?" Jack interrupted.

"No, O’Neill."

"It doesn’t matter to the story, Jack." Daniel added, glaring mildly at him, "Just be quiet and listen."

"Well, alright, I just thought……"

"Jack." Daniel warned again.

Sam tried not to laugh as the Colonel mouthed, "Okay." Teal’c inclined his head slightly and then returned to the tale.

"Lan’shelle’s mother had died when she was very young and Trey’noc did not take another wife until his Lord decreed that he should marry a Jaffa Priestess……"

"I thought they weren’t allowed to marry?"

"Jack!"

"Sir!"

"Colonel!"

"Sorry," he mouthed silently and gestured to Teal’c.

"…….named Tselann’a. Tselann’a had two daughters, J’narra and Bea’tra. Though close in age to Lan’shelle, they were neither as beautiful nor as clever as their new sister was."

"Of course," Jack whispered, loudly. "Hey," he yelped, as Sam nudged him none-to-gently in the ribs with her elbow.

"Sorry," he once more murmured to the group.

"Trey’noc and Tselann’a had not been married long when Trey’noc was sent into battle. The battle was fierce and mighty and Trey’noc died a warrior’s death, in service to his Lord. As was the custom, Tselann’a inherited her dead husband’s estate and became guardian to Lan’shelle. Being a naturally selfish woman, Tselann’a had no love for a child that was not of her own blood, and dismissing the other servants, forced Lan’shelle to take over their duties. The years passed and in spite of her stepmother’s harsh treatment, Lan’shelle grew in beauty and wisdom. Her stepsisters were not as fortunate, and if it had not been for their mother’s position as a former Jaffa Priestess, they would have had no expectations at all."

Teal’c paused then, clearly expecting some kind of comment from O’Neill, who merely shook his head. Teal’c continued. "During Lan’shelle’s eighteenth season, an announcement came from their Lord. His son and heir, Prince Ma’atet, was of an age to take a wife."

"Now wait a minute," O’Neill interrupted. "You’re telling us that this girl’s ‘great expectation’ in life is to be the wife of some snakehead?"

"This is a Jaffa folktale, O’Neill."

"Teal’c’s right, Jack. For a girl in that culture, to be the wife or concubine of a Goa’uld would be the highest honor," Daniel explained.

"What’s a concubine?" Cassie chimed in.

Janet shushed her with, "I’ll explain later, honey."

Sam added, "I know it sounds disgusting to us……"

"Damn right," Jack muttered.

"……but this is just a story, right?" She looked imploringly at Teal’c, who nodded.

Daniel answered, "Ah, well, actually Sam, most folk and fairy tales have some basis in truth." At her pained looked he quickly added, "Sorry."

"Shall I continue with the story?"

"Yes, please," Cassie urged.

"Very well. As I said, it was decreed that Ma’atet was to take a wife. However, only the most beautiful and clever of all the females would be considered suitable to be the mate of a future System Lord."

Sam poked the Colonel in the ribs before he could get a comment out, earning her a dirty look.

"Therefore, a great festival was to be held. All the suitable females would be invited and Ma’atet would choose his mate from amongst those gathered. When Tselann’a heard this, she was determined that either J’narra or Bea’tra would be chosen as Ma’atet’s mate. She ordered Lan’shelle to make two beautiful Trederra……"

"Tre-whatta’?" Jack muttered.

"Ceremonial dresses, Jack." Daniel whispered.

"Ah……"

"……so that the beauty of their raiment might distract Ma’atet from the plainness of their faces." Teal’c grinned slightly at Cassie’s giggled reaction to the picture he had described. "Lan’shelle worked long and hard on the Trederra for her stepsisters. When the time for the festival arrived, Lan’shelle was heartbroken, as her stepmother told her she could not attend the festival as she had nothing appropriate to wear. Lan’shelle watched as her stepmother and stepsisters departed for the festival, dressed in their finery. She ran to her small room and throwing herself on her pallet, wept bitterly. As her weeping subsided, she suddenly had a vision of her dead mother. The vision spoke. ‘Do not despair, my daughter. Go to the storeroom, and there in a trunk you will find the Trederra I wore when I was promised to your father. Hurry! There is not much time!’ Lan’shelle did as the vision of her mother had instructed and found the most beautiful and elaborate gown she had ever seen. She quickly put it on, finding that it fit as if it had been made for her. She hurried then, to the temple, where the festival was being held. Running up the steps of the great temple, she paused at the top, out of breath and full of fear that Ma’atet would have already chosen his mate. At that precise moment, Ma’atet looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen—Lan’shelle. Their eyes met….."

"Did his glow?" Jack commented, sotto vocce, earning renewed glares from everyone.

Unperturbed, Teal’c continued. "Lan’shelle had never seen a man as handsome as Ma’atet. She knew it was her destiny to be his mate. As she slowly descended the stairs, Ma’atet walked to meet her. The entire assembly grew quiet, as if sensing something momentous was about to occur. Tselann’a looked on helplessly, realizing that her two plain daughters had no chance next to the extraordinary beauty and presence of the woman descending the stairs. When Lan’shelle reached Ma’atet, she bowed low. Ma’atet took her hand and they walked to the throne, where their Lord sat. He nodded his approval to his son. Ma’atet’s father snapped his fingers then and the royal Jaffa Priestess appeared from behind a curtain."

"Ah, Teal’c, buddy." Jack interrupted, again. "Is this going where I think it is?" He gestured towards Cassie.

"It’s alright." Cassie assured Jack, "It’s a fairy tale."

"I am almost finished, O’Neill."

Jack raised his eyebrow, but refrained from commenting further.

"The symbiote the Priestess carried signaled its approval of Lan’shelle and the two were joined." The four other adults in the room let out a collective sigh of relief at Teal’c’s sanitized version of Lan’shelle’s blending. Cassie grimaced slightly. "Lan’shelle became known as Nefatrina, and she and Ma’atet ruled their world with a firm, but benevolent hand, earning the love and respect of all their subjects."

"I guess that’s the Jaffa version of ‘happily ever after’?" O’Neill commented, dryly.

"As you say, O’Neill."

"Wow, that was some story, Teal’c." Sam added cautiously.

Noting the somewhat distressed looks of the women, Daniel explained. "It’s just a folktale. Propaganda, if you will, to help the Goa’uld in maintaining control by romanticizing the taking of a host."

"Or just downright lying."

"As has been stated, O’Neill, it is just a fairytale. Ma’atet and Nefatrina are not real Goa’uld. It is merely a story told in the attempt to explain customs within Jaffa culture, nothing more."

"Whatever…….can we watch the movie now?’

 

Sam had to admit the movie was actually pretty good. It was nice, for a change, to see a Cinderella character portrayed as a strong woman and not the usual victim of her circumstances. Cassie had been enthralled and declared herself in love with the actor who played Prince Henri. Sam thought the Colonel may have even actually liked the movie, as he added the occasional appropriate comments to Daniel’s and Teal’c’s post-movie discussion regarding the cultural implications of a feminist Cinderella. Following Janet to the kitchen, she helped with the rest of the clean up and had just finished wiping off the counters when she heard the Humvee start up. Startled, she raced to the front door, where Jack, Daniel, and Cassie were waving good-bye to Teal’c. "Hey!" she cried, as Daniel closed the door. "Teal’c was suppose to take me home!"

"Come on, Cassie. Let’s go find your Mom." Daniel and Cassie, wisely beat a hasty retreat, leaving Jack and Sam in the living room.

"Ah, Carter…… I told Teal’c I’d take you home." He shrugged, giving her an innocent look.

She glared mildly at him. It had been rather high-handed of him, to make that decision without consulting her, but she decided not to challenge him over it. "Alright, sir. Just let me get my things." She was somewhat gratified by his relieved expression at her acceptance of his plan.

Janet and Daniel were talking in the family room, Sam noted they stopped abruptly when she came in. "Are you okay, Sam?" Janet asked, tentatively.

Sam gazed at her two friends, who had undoubtedly been discussing her and the Colonel. "It’s okay, Janet. The Colonel’s just going to drive me home."

"Sam, give him a chance?" Daniel implored. "Maybe you two can talk…..?"

Sam smiled fondly at them. It wasn’t that she didn’t agree with Daniel, she knew she and the Colonel needed to talk. She just wasn’t at all sure what she wanted to say.

Jack watched, just a bit anxiously, as Sam returned. "Here, let me take that," he said, reaching for her tote.

"Thanks."

"You ready?" She nodded. He called out, "Hey, guys? We’re leaving."

Cassie came running into the room, and hugged both Sam and the Colonel. "Thanks for coming!"

Following close behind her were Janet and Daniel. Janet laughed, putting her arm around her daughter saying, "Ditto to that. And thanks, Jack, for bringing the steaks and the grill."

"Anytime," he grinned. "And just let me know when you want to buy a new barbecue," he added with a wink.

They finished their good-byes, and finally made it out the door. Once in the truck, a rather awkward silence descended. "That was a good time." Jack broke the silence first.

"Yeah, it was nice." Sam offered, then lapsed back into silence. "What about that Jaffa Cinderella tale?" she added after a few minutes.

Jack chanced a quick look at her; she was looking out the passenger window and sitting as far away from him as she could. Ah, Sam, he thought. "Yeah, who would have thought." Silence once more filled the truck’s cab, this time however, neither one tried to break it.

Ten minutes later the Colonel pulled up in front of her townhouse. The truck had hardly stopped before she had her hand on the door handle; a light touch on her arm stopped her. "Sam?"

Steeling herself against the feelings he evoked when he used her name, she turned her head and gave him a bright smile. "Sir?"

Jack studied her face in the dim light from the dash. He removed his hand from her arm and gestured towards her. "I thought maybe we could talk……."

He watched, helplessly, as her smile faded. "Sir……"

"No, wait," he interrupted. Plunging forward, he continued. "I just thought that if we talked, maybe things could get back to the way they were. You know, before……." He hated being so vague, but Sam wasn’t giving him any help here. She just stared at him, expressionless.

Finally speaking, she said softly, "’Things’ can never be the way they were, sir."

He closed his eyes, in pain. "Sam……" He opened them, quickly, when he heard the truck’s door open.

"Thanks for the ride, sir." Her eyes pleaded with him to not say anything more.

He tried to smile, "Anytime, Carter."

"See you tomorrow, then."

He watched as she made her way up the drive, pulling away only when she turned to wave after unlocking the door. That was real smooth, Jack, he chided himself. Maybe next time you should just order her to talk to you—then you might actually get to have a conversation with her. He just didn’t understand women. He thought they liked to talk about their feelings. Looked like his major was the exception to that little rule.

It was completely dark by the time Jack arrived at his home. He unloaded the grill and coolers, dumping the ice on the ground. He’d clean the grill later. Once inside, he grabbed a beer and sprawling out on the sofa in the family room, began flipping through the TV channels, looking for some sporting event. Finding a baseball game, he muted the sound and settled back to watch…….

 

"Jackie! Jackie!" He rolled over, trying to block out the demanding and shrill voice. "Jackie! Where is my tea?" Opening a bleary eye, he saw the bright sunlight streaming into his small room through the only window. Groaning, he realized he had overslept, no wonder his stepmother sounded so annoyed. Rising quickly, he ran out through the kitchen to the foot of the stairs calling, "Coming, Stepmother." He returned to the kitchen, and with the speed and efficiency born of experience, made his Stepmother’s morning tea and toast.

Carrying the fully loaded tray up the backstairs to the second floor, he stopped at her bedroom door and knocked. Only when she called, "Enter," did he cautiously open the door. Balancing the tray with one hand, he carefully closed the door and made his way into the dimly lit room. He could feel her dark, beady eyes watching him as he walked towards her. She sat, propped against pillows in her black satin bed jacket, her small frame barely taking up any space in the huge bed. Her dark hair was drawn back into the usual tight bun, a style that only served to emphasize the angularity of her features. "You’re late, boy," was her only comment as he set the tray down.

Pouring her tea, he added precisely one teaspoon of sugar and only the slightest amount of milk, while replying automatically. "I’m sorry, Stepmother."

His apology appeared to satisfy her, or perhaps it was the hot tea. In either case, her tone was a tad bit more civil when she continued. "See to it that your stepbrothers’ tuxedoes are cleaned and pressed and their dress shoes shined. The royal ball is this evening and I want my sons looking their best."

"Yes, Stepmother," he replied dutifully, thinking to himself it would take a lot more than bright, shiny tuxedoes and shoes to improve the looks of his stepbrothers. Jack paused at the door, "Stepmother?"

"Yes, boy?" her exasperated voice answered.

"You did say if I finished my chores, I could attend the ball."

She didn’t reply right away and Jack knew she was trying to think of a reason to prevent him from attending the ball. She finally replied, "Yes, you’re right. I did say that. Very well, if you finish your chores you may attend the ball."

Jack felt a small flicker of hope, which soon faded as she ran through a list of chores that would take him hours to accomplish. Deflated, he responded with a dull, "Yes, Ma’am," and left the room.

Back in the kitchen, he slammed around the pots and trays in frustration, as he prepared his stepbrothers’ breakfast. He talked to Danny the dog, who as usual, was underfoot looking for handouts. "Do this for Marty, do that for Nareem. Those two spoiled sissy-boys don’t have the foggiest idea of what to do with a woman, much less one like the Princess Samantha." Removing the whistling kettle from the fire, he sidestepped around Danny, continuing his rant. "You could dress those two up like the Count of Monte Cristo and they still wouldn’t have what it takes." Balancing the two trays, he headed back up the stairs, adding under his breath, "I, on the other hand, have what it takes—in spades."

*******************************************************************

Jack heard the hall clock chime 7:00pm. He had just finished the last of the chores his stepmother had assigned him. He had never worked so hard in his entire life, but he had finished every task he had been given. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, he got to his feet slowly, his knees aching from scrubbing the floor in the foyer. His stepmother, along with his two stepbrothers, descended the stairs. His stepmother looked her usual elegant and cold self in the long black dress she always wore, her hair scraped back off her face into the usual bun. Jack wondered (and not for the first time) if her mean disposition was the result of a perpetual headache caused by her severe hairstyle. Her sons followed closely behind her; Marty, his bony and gangly frame only somewhat softened by his tuxedo and Nareem, who looked all-too smug and confident in his gleaming tux. The two men didn’t acknowledge him; his stepmother inclined her head towards him. "I’ve finished my chores, Stepmother."

She raised a finely plucked eyebrow. "You have?"

"Yes, Ma’am," he nodded eagerly. "If you’ll just give me a minute, I’ll go change."

While he spoke, Marty brushed by him and with an, "Oh say, I’m sorry," kicked over the bucket of dirty water left from scrubbing the floor. At practically the same moment, Nareem knocked over the large potted plant by the hall table. With a loud crash it landed in the midst of the water, scattering dirt, leaves and broken bits of terracotta across the floor.

"What the hell!" Jack exclaimed, only to receive a smack across the face from his stepmother.

"Watch your mouth, boy." Surveying the mess that her sons had ‘accidentally’ wrought in the foyer, she commented smugly. "It looks like you still have work to do." With that comment, she swept out the door, followed by her sniggering sons.

Jack’s shoulders slumped as he watched them get into the Town Car and drive off. Turning, he kicked the bucket aside and sat down on the stairs. It didn’t matter now when he finished his chores, he’d never make it to the palace in time. He’d never get to see the Princess, dance with her, and talk to her…… Lost in his gloomy thoughts, the sudden bright flash of light caught him totally by surprise. "What?" he gasped, as the smoke settled and the most amazing sight met his eyes. A portly, bald gentleman stood before him. He was dressed entirely in white; the only spot of color on his three-piece suit the red rose in his lapel. Jack was rendered speechless by the amazing sight.

"What’s the matter, son? Haven’t you ever seen a Fairy Godfather before?"

Jumping to his feet, Jack snapped to attention. "No sir, I haven’t, sir."

"Relax, son." He nodded approvingly as Jack’s rigid stance eased up. "I’m here to make sure you get to the ball and meet the Princess."

"Well, that’d be great," Jack replied, just a bit suspiciously, "but I don’t see how that’s possible now."

"Anything’s possible, Jack, you just have to believe."

Jack still looked skeptical, but wisely kept his mouth shut. His Fairy Godfather looked around the foyer. "First, let’s take care of this." With a wave of his gold-tipped cane, the mess on the floor disappeared. The potted plant once more back in its pot and in its proper place in the hall. "Alright, that’s taken care of. Let’s see, what next?" Jack opened his mouth, but before he could speak, his Fairy Godfather said, "Oh yes, transportation. You must arrive at the palace in style." For a large man, his Fairy Godfather moved fast and Jack trotted after him as he made his way out the front door, along the side of the house and out to the garage.

"I really don’t think you’ll find anything in there……." Jack’s voice trailed off as his Fairy Godfather walked slowly around the beat-up Honda Civic, with two flat tires—the only car present.

"This will do splendidly," the portly fairy announced. With a wave of his cane, the old Honda was transformed into the biggest stretch limo Jack had ever seen. His Fairy Godfather surveyed the gleaming white limo; it’s exterior lights twinkling merrily. "Yes, this is quite splendid. Now, for a driver." Spying the dog, who had followed them from the house, he waved the cane and Danny was transformed into a shaggy brown-haired, blue-eyed man. "Put on your glasses, son." The newly transformed chauffeur obeyed, and adjusting his cap, walked to the passenger door and opened it for Jack. The Fairy Godfather smiled broadly at Jack. "There you go, son. All set for the ball."

Jack looked longingly at the posh limo, his own chauffeur, "This is all very nice, sir, but…...I don’t think……" He paused, unsure as how to continue.

"Spit it out, son."

Jack gestured to his faded, torn jeans and his dirt-streaked white T-shirt. "I don’t think I’m really dressed appropriately."

"You’re right, you’re right." His Fairy Godfather walked around him, studying him carefully. "How very thoughtless of me." Waving his cane over Jack, he murmured, "Black, I think."

Closing his eyes, Jack felt a strange tingling all over his body. Opening them when the sensation faded, he looked down at himself. On his feet were the most comfortable pair of black Italian loafers. His long legs were covered with crisp, black slacks that fit perfectly. His hand came up and he gingerly touched the incredibly soft, black cashmere sweater he wore under the richest, most supple black leather jacket. Not bad, Jack thought, not bad at all.

"Yes, that will do quite nicely," Fairy Godfather declared.

Jack got into the limo and before Danny closed the door, Fairy Godfather spoke. "One more thing, Jack. You must return home by midnight. The magic only lasts until the last stroke of twelve."

"Got it," he replied. "And hey, thanks!"

"All part of the job description." Grinning, Fairy Godfather watched as they drove off. He hoped Jack would heed his warning.

*****************************************************************

The limo pulled up at the brightly-lit palace and as Danny opened the door he cautioned Jack, "Remember what he said, I’ll have the car waiting here at 11:50."

"Don’t worry, Danny." Jack reassured the anxious chauffeur, "I’ll be back in plenty of time."

Jack looked at his surroundings in wonder, the palace was awesome! He’d never seen anything like it. He walked slowly up the spacious stairway to the colonnade. Thousands of white, flickering lights illuminated the grounds and the air was full of the scent of the flowers that were present everywhere. He could just hear the orchestra and the murmur of voices. Walking along the colonnade, he paused at the railing and surveyed the ballroom below. At one end of the large room he could see King Jacob, looking mildly bored, standing with several of his ministers. The orchestra was discreetly placed in one corner and played, what Jack recognized, as a waltz. He hadn’t seen the Princess yet….

He spotted his stepmother and Nareem, they were staring intently out onto the dance floor. Following their line of vision, he quickly saw the Princess, dancing with Marty. Jack chuckled, or at least, she tried to dance with Marty. His stepbrother had no sense of rhythm and moved the Princess about the dance floor like she was a sack of coal. But what a sack of coal….. She wore the most beautiful dress Jack had ever seen. It was ice blue in color and as she moved to the music, the threads caught the light and shimmered so that she looked as if she was the incarnation of the aurora borealis. Her short, blond hair was shot through with glittering jewels, which were also reflected in the brilliant diamond collar she wore around her graceful neck. The gown was discreetly cut, as befitted the Crown Princess, but it still managed to hug her figure in such a way that Jack felt his hands start to tremble.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his stepmother make a gesture to Nareem. Obeying his mother, Nareem quickly wove his way through the dancing couples, and approached Marty and the Princess. Tapping Marty on the shoulder, he practically shoved his brother out of the way and pulling the Princess into his arms, began dancing. Jack had to admit that Nareem was a much better dancer than his brother was, as he slickly maneuvered the Princess across the dance floor. She didn’t look like she was enjoying the dance any better with Nareem though, than she had with Marty, if her pained look was anything to go by. Jack walked rapidly towards the stairs, deciding he better get down there and rescue her before Nareem could use any of his smarmy pick-up lines on her.

As Jack stood at the top of the stairs, the waltz ended and during the momentary lull, he started down the grand staircase. Fixing his gaze intently on the Princess, he was rewarded when she looked up and saw him. Her magnificent blue eyes widened and she stopped talking mid-sentence, leaving a stunned looking Nareem in her wake as she slowly made her way to the foot of the staircase. Jack held her sky-blue eyes with his as he descended, and when he was only a few feet away, curved his lips into his most brilliant smile. The Princess blushed becomingly and smiled shyly in return. When he reached the bottom step, he held out his hand. She accepted it, and as the orchestra started playing again, he pulled her gently into his arms.

Expertly moving with her across the dance floor, Jack was amazed at how well they fit together, as if they had done this before. He held her slightly closer than protocol would dictate, but she never the less allowed him the liberty. He nuzzled her hair softly and inhaled deeply; his senses were filled with the light airy scent of Lily of the Valley and something else, equally as sweet, which could only be the Princess. Breaking the silence, she said, "I’m afraid I do not know your name, sir."

"Jack," he answered quickly. "You can call me Jack."

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled slowly at him, "Very well, Jack." He felt a shiver run up his spine at the way she spoke his name. "I don’t believe I have ever seen you at the palace before."

"I don’t make it to the city very often, Your Highness," he answered honestly. Gently swinging her around, he saw his stepmother’s angry face. Turning again, he smoothly danced them across the room, away from his stepmother’s prying eyes. Pulling the Princess closer yet, he reveled in the feel of her in his arms. He brought their joined hands in close to his chest; she moved her free hand to his nape and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack felt as if he’d died and gone to heaven, with Samantha nestled in his arms, as they slowly moved to the romantic music.

The still functioning part of his brain realized that the song would be coming to an end soon, and not wanting to give Samantha up now that he finally held her, he looked around quickly for an exit. Spying a series of french doors which opened out to the gardens, he discreetly maneuvered them through the other dancing couples and out into the moonlit garden. Dancing her deeper into the garden, Jack finally released her when he felt they were a safe distance from the ballroom. The garden had been transformed into a sparkling fairyland, with colored lights and lanterns providing twinkling illumination. A quick survey of the area revealed a slightly more secluded spot, and Jack led Samantha over to a bench, where they were sheltered on three sides by a large yew hedge.

Sitting down, he continued to hold her hand, content to simply be in her presence. Soon however, they began to talk, sharing their lives, discovering they had similar interests and dreams. So enthralled by her company and the sound of her melodic voice, Jack hadn’t realized how much time had passed until he heard the beginning chime of a distant clock. "What time is it?" he asked suddenly, his voice tense.

"I’m not sure," Samantha replied slowly. "Probably close to midnight."

"Midnight!" He jumped up, Samantha quickly following suit.

"Jack, what’s wrong?" She pleaded, becoming increasingly alarmed at his behavior.

"I have to go," he said, as he backed away from her. "This has been….." he paused, fumbling for the words to tell her how wonderful the time he had spent with her had been and finally settling for "……the best night of my life." With that, he turned and fled.

"Jack, wait!" He heard her call pleadingly after him, her footsteps sounding behind him. He ran back through the ballroom, colliding with dancers, muttering apologies as he elbowed his way through the crowd. He could still hear her behind him, though her footsteps were slowing. He reached the foot of the stairs, and looked back over his shoulder. Her father had taken hold of her arm; she was tugging to be set free. Jack could see tears forming in those beautiful, blue eyes. He turned away with a groan, and ran up the stairs, two at a time, his heart breaking. The initial chime had ended and the strokes to midnight started.

One………he was almost to the top of the stairs.

Two……he heard her call, "Jack!" He paused imperceptibly, and turning his head briefly, saw she had broken free from her father.

Three……he tripped on the last step, going down on one knee.

Four……Jack quickly got up, losing one shoe in the process.

Five……he raced down the colonnade to the entryway stairs.

Six……he could just see Danny, pacing nervously, by the limo.

Seven……Jack reached the limo and jumped inside, Danny quickly closed the door and ran to the driver’s side.

Nine……the limo shifted into gear. Jack looked out the window and saw Samantha calling to him from the top of the stairs.

Ten……he watched through the back window as the limo rounded a curve and she disappeared from sight.

Eleven……the limo reached the main road.

Twelve……Jack was sitting in the backseat of the Civic. Danny softly barked at him. Reaching out, Jack scratched behind the dog’s ears. "I’m sorry too, boy." Jack got out of the dilapidated car, and opening the driver’s side door, let Danny out. With one last look back at the way they had come, the two started the long walk home.

*******************************************************************

The next three days were spent with Jack having to listen to his stepmother and stepbrothers endlessly speculate about the identity of the Princess’ mystery suitor. All they could talk about was the couple’s disappearance from the ballroom and then the man’s mad dash out of the palace, with the weeping Princess in pursuit. Jack went about his duties quietly and competently, with his heart breaking on the inside.

On the fourth day after the ball, he was serving afternoon tea to his stepfamily. As was her usual custom, his stepmother was reading the newspaper when she suddenly gave an excited cry. Her uncharacteristic outburst nearly caused Jack to drop the teapot, but he quickly saved it and tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible as she said, "Listen to this, my darling boys." She read from the newspaper then, excitement in her voice. "It has been reported that the Princess Samantha is inconsolable over the disappearance of her mystery suitor, a man she only knows as ‘Jack’." Jack held his breath anxiously at that point, but his stepmother didn’t pause. "She refuses to consider any other man for her future husband. In light of this, her father King Jacob, is initiating a countrywide search for this mystery man. Beginning tomorrow the Princess Samantha, accompanied by her bodyguard Murray, will begin a door-to-door search for the missing man. It is reported the Princess has in her possession an item which will enable her to identify her suitor."

Jack only half heard the subsequent, excited conversation between his stepmother and stepbrothers. The Princess Samantha missed him, wanted him…… "Jackie!" By her sharp tone, Jack knew she had called his name more than once. "What are you daydreaming about, boy? The Princess?" Marty and Nareem both burst into laughter. "Pour me more tea and then leave us," she commanded. Jack did as she asked and then obediently left, overhearing her as he did. "Boys, there may still be a way that one of you can marry the Princess……" Over my dead body, Jack thought, angrily. He would figure out some way to approach her when she came to the house. He grinned; after all, he knew what she had that was his.

*****************************************************************

The next two days passed slowly, what with his stepmother and stepbrothers not leaving the house in fear of missing the Princess. Between the three of them, they ran Jack ragged, with one petty demand and request after another.

Late in the afternoon of the second day, Jack finally had a few moments of peace and was in the kitchen, having his own afternoon tea. He heard Danny start to bark outside and going to the window he could see a black limo, bearing the royal standard, pulling up at the front of the house. The Princess! Readying himself to answer the door, he was taken by surprise when rough hands pushed him into the utility room, knocking him to the floor. He heard the bolt being thrown and only then saw Nareem’s sneering face through the small window, before he disappeared from view. Why those conniving, no good, worms! They were trying to keep him from seeing the Princess, so they had locked him in the utility room! Which was actually a pretty good plan, he acknowledged, as the outside door to the room had been sealed shut years earlier. The Princess was going to leave and he’d never get to see her again. Or worse yet, his stepmother would somehow convince her that either Marty or Nareem were her ‘mystery suitor’.

He lay on the floor and groaned in despair, covering his eyes with his arm, when he felt a wet nose and then tongue, licking his face. "Hey, Danny……" he said, petting the dog. Danny! Wait—he wasn’t trapped after all. He could get out through the doggy door! Jack got to his knees and quickly crawled the few feet to the outside door. He studied the doggy door carefully. It would be a tight fit…… Deciding he’d be better off going feet first, he shooed Danny through the door, then lying down on his stomach he started wriggling his way through the small opening; his escape went relatively smoothly until he got to his shoulders. He was momentarily stuck ‘til he revised his position and finally managed to maneuver his broad shoulders through the small aperture. Standing up slowly, he realized he was filthy after scrabbling along on the floor and then the ground. Danny was dancing anxiously around him.

Aware that he had no time to waste, Jack ran awkwardly to the corner of the house, favoring his knee. He could see the Princess’ large—and surprisingly bald—bodyguard holding the door to the limo open for her. His stepmother called to the Princess, "I’m sure we can work something out, Your Highness."

Realizing he wouldn’t make it in time, Jack urged Danny on—"Go to Samantha, Danny." For once, the dog obeyed him and ran, bounding up to the Princess, promptly forgetting all his manners and jumping up on her. Limping a bit as he tried to run to her, Jack could hear his stepmother’s horrified shriek, Samantha’s laughter, and the bodyguard’s annoyed baritone grumble, all to the accompaniment of Danny’s excited barking.

Once he was close enough, Jack whistled sharply and (amazingly enough) Danny sat down next to the Princess. At Jack’s whistle though, all eyes turned towards him. He could see his stepmother visibly pale, while Marty and Nareem both turned alarming shades of red. The bodyguard growled menacingly, "I thought you said there were no more men in this household?"

And Samantha, his beautiful Samantha, looked confused for a moment, until he drew closer and gave her that smile…… Tossing the handmade, black Italian loafer into the limo she said, "I don’t think I’ll be needing that anymore." And returning his smile with her own radiant one, she ran into his waiting arms.

******************************************************************

Jack rolled over and hit the floor with a resounding thud. What the hell! Shit, he’d fallen off the sofa in his sleep. What time was it anyway? Rolling to his back, he looked at the luminous face of his watch—1230. He’d been watching a ballgame. Glancing over at the TV he saw a rerun of some sitcom whose name he couldn’t recall. And man, had he been having some dream…… Sam, him and Sam—that had been some dream, all right. Sighing heavily, he decided he’d best put those thoughts from his mind, slowly rising to his feet and heading off to bed.

 

So far he’d managed to avoid Sam for most of the week. Which actually hadn’t been that hard since he and Teal’c had been assigned to develop tactical simulations while Sam and Daniel had been busy analyzing the MALP and UAV data from three recently surveyed worlds. Every time he saw her, all he could think of was the Princess Samantha from his dream. Hell, he was too old to be having dreams like that, and he certainly wasn’t any Prince Charming. He could rationalize the dream away as the result of one too many Cinderella stories that night. He had a harder time, though, when it came to rationalizing away his feelings for Sam. All he wanted with her was a chance.

 

The Colonel had been avoiding her all week. Of course, she hadn’t exactly gone out of her way to find him. Holed up with Daniel for four days trying to decipher the data from three different worlds had pretty much occupied all her time. They had to do something though, and since she had rebuffed him when he had tried to talk to her after the barbecue at Janet’s, she figured she would need to make the next move. She’d enlisted Daniel’s help and knew the Colonel would be at home all weekend. She hoped she’d have the courage to carry out her plan—no guts, no glory, she kept reminding herself.

Later that evening, she sat in her car parked out in front of his house, for a good twenty minutes before she finally talked herself into going to the door. It opened before she could ring the bell. "Wondered when you’d finally come to the door," was all he said as he let her in.

She could feel herself blushing and hoping to distract him, held out the videotape. "I thought we could watch a movie……." She held her breath as the Colonel took her peace offering and studied the sleeve carefully. She’d had to go to every video rental store in the Springs before she’d finally found it.

She relaxed a bit when he smiled and said, "’Cinderfella’, great idea, Carter."

She held out her grocery bag to him, then. "I brought some snacks."

"Great," he commented, taking it from her. "Make yourself at home while I take care of this." She watched him as he went to the kitchen, then put her purse and jacket on a chair. So far, so good. He had let her in, they would watch the movie and then……her mind always went blank at that point. She sincerely hoped when they got to that point she’d have some brilliant plan. She waited, a bit anxiously in the living room, when he appeared in the hallway. "TV’s in the family room," he reminded her.

"Ah, right." She followed him own the short hallway into the other room. Sam noted he had set out the chips and dip she’d brought. He also had two of the beers opened. Taking her usual place on the sofa, she watched the Colonel as he loaded the tape. He looked exceptionally fine this evening, she thought, in his baggy khakis and dark green polo shirt. Turning around unexpectedly, he caught her staring and grinned. Feeling unexpectedly relieved, she smiled back. And when he sat down, a safe distance away from her on the sofa, she scooted over so she sat right next to him. She saw his slow smile out of the corner of her eye and knew she’d made the right move.

After only ten minutes of the movie, Sam knew they were in trouble. "Colonel, this movie is awful," she finally had to say.

Jack frowned at her, "I know it’s not the best thing Jerry Lewis ever did, but it’s not that bad."

Thirty-five long minutes later, Sam burst out laughing. "Ed Wynn in drag? Really, sir!"

After fifteen more minutes, Sam finally discovered the movie’s main attraction. "Ah, now I know why you like this movie," she teased.

"And why would that be, Carter?" O’Neill countered, with a raised eyebrow.

"Anna Maria Alberghetti!" The beautiful, Italian actress had just made her first appearance on screen.

Jack got a thoughtful look on his face. "You could be right," he chuckled. "She and Count Basie may be the only redeeming things about this movie." He smirked at her outraged expression.

"You don’t think this movie is any good, either!" she accused him.

"Now Carter, it’d been a long time since I’d seen it—my memory was fuzzy." He laughed as she hit him, good-naturedly, with one of the throw pillows on the sofa. Taking the pillow from her, he pulled her closer, putting his arm around her. "It’s almost over. Let’s see if Fella gets the Princess in the end."

She sat tensely next to him for a moment, but finally with a soft murmur, relaxed against him. Inwardly, Jack gave a sigh of relief. They weren’t talking yet, but this was the closest—literally and figuratively—that they’d been in weeks. The movie drew to its inevitable conclusion and after the expected amount of torment and uncertainty, Fella and the Princess finally danced off together into the closing credits.

Sam laughed softly. "That movie was so bad."

Jack chuckled as he used the remote to shut off the TV and started the video to rewind. "What can I say? I was young……er."

"I’d almost go so far as to say that the story Teal’c told would’ve made a better movie," she joked.

"You know, I had this really strange dream after the cookout at Doc’s."

"Maybe it was the salsa?"

"Nah, I think it was all the Cinderella stories." Jack settled back onto the sofa again, keeping his arm around Sam. "Wanna’ hear about it?"

Nestling a bit further into his embrace, she said, "Sure."

"Well, there was this guy," his voice becoming serious. "And he was in love with this beautiful Princess. But everyone conspired to keep them apart."

"What happened?" she asked, somewhat apprehensive at his change in mood.

"Love triumphed."

She tilted her head to look at him, noting the pensive expression on his face as he stared out into the room. "I’m glad."

"You are?" He looked at her, his dark brown eyes searching hers.

"Yes, love should triumph."

"But what if the obstacles seem insurmountable?" he asked tentatively.

Sam knew they weren’t talking about dream characters anymore and chose her next words with great care. "Where there’s love, there’s always a way to make it work. But it takes determination and it’s never without risk."

"So, if two people have feelings for each other……"

Sam frowned. So their dancing around the issue continued. Frustrated, she sat up abruptly, Jack’s arm falling to his side. "Carter?"

She ran her hand agitatedly through her hair. "Is that who we are right now? Carter and O’Neill?" He looked puzzled as she continued. "I thought for a moment there we were Sam and Jack, but I guess I was mistaken."

"Is that what you want?"

"What I want is a straight answer from you!" she practically shouted.

"That’s all I want from you, too!" he yelled in reply.

Breathing heavily, they both glared at each other. "Is it? she asked softly.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed, calming slightly.

"Okay, here’s your straight answer," her tone was confident, though she was quaking on the inside. "I like you—a lot." Not giving him time to respond she hurriedly continued. "I want to go back too, before everything happened, before we were forced to acknowledge feelings we weren’t ready to deal with. But we can’t. So, all I want now is a chance, and the time to take it slow—like we were." Her tone turned quiet, her eyes all serious. "We both have a lot to lose, Jack, if things don’t work out between us."

Jack gulped hard, well this was his opportunity—he’d asked for a straight answer……and she deserved the same from him. Noting her uncertain expression, he reached out and took her hand, caressing her fingers somewhat nervously. She smiled gently.

"Before, when I said I wanted things to go back to the way they had been, what I should have said is I wanted the opportunity for our relationship to progress naturally." There, he’d said it, named it, and acknowledged it. He watched her face closely; she nodded her understanding, her expressive eyes urging him to continue. His eyes darkened, "I know there are risks, probably more so for you than for me." He laughed briefly, "I’m already known for ignoring the regs." Once more serious, he went on. "We can take it as slow as you want. Just as long as we keep moving," he added.

Sam’s lips curved into a smile, that slow sweet one she reserved solely for him. "I can live with that." Feeling immeasurably relieved, Jack reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

"So, what now?" she murmured, nuzzling his hand.

"So……" his brown eyes suddenly mischievous. "Is kissing allowed in taking it slow?"

Rewarded with yet another radiant smile, he drew her closer as she replied, "Oh, kissing is definitely allowed."

THE END


End file.
